La primera aventura juntos
by Clio de Ascra
Summary: Continuación del anime: Después de conocer la verdadera identidad de Albert, Candy se embarca con él a un viaje a las lejanas tierras de Egipto. ¿Qué encontrarán?, ¿arena?, ¿o el amor?
1. Chapter 1

_Sí me buscas, tú a mí,_

_me podrás encontrar,_

_yo te espero aquí y sí,_

_este es mi lugar._

_Sí quieres reír,_ _descubre la alegría de soñar,_

_un mundo de aventuras sin igual,_

_junto a mí, a tu amiga Candy._

_Sí te sientes sólo recurre a mí,_

_te estaré esperando aquí,_

_cuéntame tu historia, te alegrará,_ _sabes que una amiga tendrás._

_Búscame, sígueme, llámame Candy,_

_Busca mi camino, sígueme, ríe como Candy._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un mes después a que Albert se presentara frente a Candy y le revelara su verdadera identidad, fue a visitarla a su casa, el Hogar de Pony donde la joven había decidido pasar un tiempo. Tiempo que dedicaría a pensar y reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en los últimos meses. Después debía tomar una decisión, ¿qué hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante? Albert no tenía una respuesta a esta interrogante, pero sí tenía un plan para darle más tiempo a Candy de poder decidir. Quedarse en el lugar al que siempre recurría tras una crisis. Salir al mundo y enfrentarlo con valor. O buscar el amor. Esas eran algunas de sus opciones.

Después de jugar un poco con los niños del orfanato, que en poco tiempo se habían encariñado con Albert y después de charlar con las dos mujeres que lo dirigían desde hacía muchos años, Albert llamó a Candy a que se sentara a su lado en la sala de estar para contarle su nuevo proyecto. Tal vez su último proyecto como Albert, para después convertirse en el importante señor Andley, representante de una prestigiosa familia americana con ascendencia escocesa.

— ¿Has dicho Egipto?— exclamó la joven sorprendida tras escuchar el plan de Albert— ¡te has vuelto loco!

—no, te aseguro que no. Es una oportunidad que se me presenta. En todos mis viajes nunca he ido a Egipto y este año es la última oportunidad que me queda— respondió Albert— Después tomare mi lugar como cabeza de la familia y los únicos viajes que podré hacer serán a oficinas. Las únicas personas que conoceré serán empresarios que no hablarán de otra cosa que no sea dinero. Pero allá, en Egipto habrá personas completamente diferentes.

—te entiendo Albert, pero no crees que es algo arriesgado viajar en estos días. Quiero decir, ya pusiste tu vida en peligro una vez al regresar al país. — dijo Candy recordando cómo había encontrado a su mejor amigo meses atrás.

—esta vez es seguro. De no ser así no te pediría que vinieras conmigo. El viaje será largo, pero estaremos a salvo. Lo prometo. — dijo el joven aventurero dispuesto a llevar a Candy consigo. _"así deba meterla en una maleta"_ pensaba en ese momento.

— ¿Lo prometes?— preguntó ella solo por decir algo.

—Por supuesto, no sucederá nada malo.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?— Había tomado ya una decisión, iría con Albert a Egipto.

—En una semana. Todo está arreglado, partiremos desde Nueva York.

— Bien. Estaré lista para ese día. Dime una cosa, ¿quién sabe sobre tu nuevo viaje?

—hasta ahora, solo mi tía y George, como siempre ellos son los únicos que sabrán donde estoy.

— ¿Y Archie?— al igual que Candy, él ya sabía quién era verdaderamente Albert y se había llevado casi la misma sorpresa que la joven.

—le diré mañana por la mañana. Por el momento solo quiere hablar de los planes que tiene. En poco tiempo volverá al colegio y debe estar concentrado.

— ¿Crees que vaya a ser reclutado?— añadió Candy preocupada. La guerra continuaba y parecía que no terminaría nunca.

—No, esperemos que la guerra no llegue a ese nivel. — los dos rubios se quedaron callados, ambos recordaron a Stear quien había muerto durante la Gran Guerra.

La semana que Albert había dado de plazo se había terminado. Candy se preparó con emoción pero también con un gran nerviosismo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía llevar en sus maletas? Toda la ropa que tenía era adecuada para la ciudad, no para el desierto. ¿Debería llevar su equipo de enfermera?, por supuesto, eso no debía faltar. ¿Su fiel acompañante, Clint, iría? No, Albert había dicho que ninguna de las mascotas iría, el clima no era adecuado para ellos. Así que ambos animales se quedarían al cuidado de los niños del orfanato. Por primera vez en su vida planeaba un viaje a conciencia. Todos los anteriores habían sido preparados por otros, como cuando había ido a Inglaterra. Su regreso al país había sido aún más espontáneo. Cuando fue a estudiar a Chicago lo habían preparado las personas de administración del hospital. Incluso su viaje a Nueva York había sido preparado por Terry, su exnovio. Pero esta vez era diferente, Albert le había dado la oportunidad de hacer un viaje maravilloso a su lado. Un viaje que sabía que sería completamente diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera hecho.

—Candy, tienes una visita— dijo uno de los niños cuando entraba a la habitación donde la joven preparaba sus cosas.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó dejando lo que tenía en la mano dentro de la maleta.

—no lo sé. Pero es muy elegante— respondió el menor y salió corriendo después haber entregado el mensaje.

Candy sonrió. Extrañaría mucho a sus niños.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala donde sabía la esperaba aquella visita. Al entrar vio a George, siempre en su impecable traje negro y su bigote perfectamente recortado. — ¡George, qué gusto!— saludó la joven y lo invitó a que tomara asiento

—Lo mismo digo— sonrió el hombre— vengo a darle esto. Lo encontré en mi biblioteca y creo que le podrá servir— dijo George entregándole un grueso libro.

—_"__los misterios de Egipto"_— leyó Candy en voz alta

—el título solo es llamativo. En él podrá encontrar la historia de aquel país. Creo que le gustará y que la preparará para lo que vaya a encontrar allá.

—es perfecto George. Muchas gracias— sonrió Candy y comenzó a hojear el libro— me alegra mucho que vinieras, quisiera que me ayudaras en un asunto— dijo Candy con entera confianza. George asintió y esperó a que la joven hablara— ¿qué se supone que debo llevar a Egipto?

George sonrió y comenzó a darle una larga lista de las cosas que podría necesitar y de otras que eran indispensables.

El día había llegado y, una vez que Candy tuvo todo listo fue a despedirse de las mujeres que la habían criado. En un par de horas llegaría Albert y juntos partirían a una nueva aventura. Egipto, cuna de una larga familia de emperadores. Lugar donde dieron inicio un sinfín de hechos que marcarían la historia del mundo. Un territorio lleno de historia, leyendas y misterios.

—Cuídate mucho Candy— dijo la monja a quien todos llamaban Hermana María y a la que todos veían como una madre.

—procura escribirnos para saber cómo te encuentras— dijo la otra mujer, la señorita Pony.

—no se preocupen, iré con Albert. Él encontrará la forma de comunicarse. Tiene más experiencia que yo en este tipo de cosas. — respondió Candy y besó a cada una de las mujeres con gran cariño. Estaba emocionada por irse, pero ya comenzaba a extrañar a todos.

En ese momento un torrente de niños entró a la casa seguido de Albert. Se veía formidable. Sus gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, su chaqueta color café con bolsillos por todos lados, sus pantalones de mezclilla, la mejor tela para soportar el viaje y sus botas. Albert estaba listo para la aventura. Candy lo miró fascinada. Aunque lo había visto de esa manera toda su vida, Candy notó algo diferente en él; se veía más sonriente que los últimos días, parecía caminar más ligero y se veía más fuerte.

—Todo listo, ¿nos vamos?— preguntó después de saludar a las tres mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

—Sí, podemos irnos— respondió Candy— iré por mi maleta

— ¡Alto!— gritaron los niños y los adultos se quedaron casi petrificados. —

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Albert

—antes de partir Candy debe prometer algo

— ¿ah sí?

—promete que si encuentras una momia la traerás contigo y nos la darás— dijo uno de los niños y todos los adultos rieron, pero callaron al instante al ver los rostros serios de todos los infantes.

—les prometo que si la encuentro la traeré, así arrastre una maldición faraónica hacia este lugar— dijo Candy con la misma seriedad que los niños. Después de todo los comprendía, si ella tuviera aun esa edad habría pedido lo mismo, o tal vez hubiera pedido una momia resucitada.

Los niños celebraron las palabras de Candy y dejaron partir a la pareja deseándoles la mejor de las suertes en su viaje.

— ¿Y si no encuentras ninguna momia?— preguntó Albert una vez en el auto.

— ¿bromeas? Vamos a Egipto, te aseguro que encontraré una— sonrió Candy.

La primera parada sería Chicago, de ahí partirían en tren hacia Nueva York y al día siguiente a su llegada zarparía el barco.

La ciudad de Nueva York no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Candy estuvo ahí. El clima era bueno, la primavera parecía haber llegado con tanta fuerza que mayo, mes en el que partirían del país, se sentía como el mes más cálido que se había tenido en muchos años.

— ¿qué te ocurre Candy? Estás muy callada. — preguntó Albert a la joven mientras tomaban el desayuno en un discreto hotel, donde Albert no corría peligro de ser identificado como un Andrey.

—nada malo; solo recordaba algunas cosas. Dime, ¿a qué hora zarpará el barco?— dijo Candy borrando de su mente aquellos tristes recuerdos que permanecían en su mente, pero que eran solo eso, recuerdos.

—dentro de una hora. A las diez estaremos adentrándonos en el océano. — respondió Albert sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Candy. Pero él encontraría la forma de alegrar aún más a la chica de ojos verdes. Estaba seguro que su viaje a Egipto le haría mucho bien a Candy y a la historia.

—muy bien. –Asintió Candy y después añadió— Me siento extraña. Como si un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo. Creo que es la emoción. — se frotó las manos y rio con Albert, que el día anterior había dicho lo mismo.

—Será un viaje emocionante e inolvidable, estoy seguro. — añadió después de tomar un sorbo de café.

— ¿En verdad será tu última aventura?— preguntó Candy después de un rato.

—Como una persona libre, sí— contestó Albert— hice ese trato con mi tía:

Fue un par de días después de haberme presentado contigo como un Andley. Tomé ventaja de la situación, ella se siente culpable por lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses. Cree que ella tuvo la culpa de mi accidente y de que Neal haya intentado forzarte a casarte con él. Aunque lo hablamos y ambos estamos de acuerdo de que en este último punto es responsable. Le dije: "tía, me voy a Egipto. No intentes detenerme. Este será el último viaje que haré y volveré dispuesto a tomar mi lugar como cabeza de los Andley. Incluso, si tú lo deseas, me casaré" Entonces ella dijo: "si ese es tu deseo, no te detendré"

— ¿En serio eso pasó?— preguntó Candy extrañada.

—no. La conversación terminó en discusión. Su plan era que para este día yo estuviera frente a un escritorio hablando con hombres de negocios. — Albert rio— pero todo hubiera sido más fácil si las cosas hubieran sucedido como te las conté.

Candy rio por la ocurrencia y terminaron su desayuno en silencio. Hasta que Albert dijo que era hora de partir. Pidieron que bajaran las maletas de sus habitaciones y fueron directo al puerto.

El hotel en el que se hospedaban no estaba lejos del puerto, así que partiendo con una hora de anticipación llegarían a tiempo para zarpar.

— ¡Que comience la aventura!— exclamó Candy una vez que estuvieron a bordo y faltaban pocos minutos para que la enorme máquina se pusiera en marcha.

Tal como Albert había dicho el viaje iba a ser muy largo. Pasarían semanas navegando hasta poder llegar a su destino. Por fortuna, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se mareaba en alta mar, de lo contrario el viaje habría sido fatal.

Durante el viaje Candy se dedicó a aprender sobre Egipto. Le fascinaron sus dioses y su arquitectura. Su historia y las leyendas de los grandes tesoros y poderosas maldiciones avivaron el espíritu aventurero de Candy, que cada día se mostraba más entusiasmada y ansiaba llegar pronto.

—Candy, la cena pronto estará lista— dijo Albert que había decidido cenar en el gran salón, con todos los pasajeros.

— ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, un segundo— dijo colocando un separador entre las páginas del libro sobre Egipto.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del camarote y avanzaron hasta llegar al gran salón. Ahí encontraron a personas de todo tipo. Algunos eran demasiado ricos. Ambos lo supieron por la forma en que miraban a las otras personas, con cierto desdén y aire de superioridad. Otras personas eran tan "normales" para Candy y Albert que no dudaron en tomar una mesa cerca de aquellas personas que conversaban entre sí y que se mostraban animados.

—Lo que ves allá será tu nuevo mundo— dijo Candy por lo bajo una vez que se habían sentado.

— ¡Me muero de ganas por conocerlo!— respondió él con sarcasmo.

—lo harás bien, Albert. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— Piensa de manera positiva, no todos los ricos se creen dueños del mundo.

— ¿ah no?

—no. Tú no lo crees, porque tienes los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, y te aseguro que encontrarás personas que serán parecidas a ti en ese mundo. — lo animó Candy

—tienes razón Candy. No sé por qué siento tanta aversión hacia ellos.

—no pienses en eso ahora. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso. ¿Te parece si ordenamos ya?— Candy puso fin a la conversación y pidieron una modesta cena que les fue traída de inmediato.

Mientras comían la charla no fue de gran importancia, solo hasta que terminaron de cenar Albert sacó una larga caja negra del interior de su saco y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—quiero que uses esto mientras estamos en Egipto. Será de gran utilidad.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Qué es?— preguntó Candy tomando la caja y abriéndola al instante. Dentro de la caja había un reloj dorado de bolsillo, de él pendía una larga cadena de oro. Al abrirlo se podía leer en finas letras el nombre de "_Candy" _

—Si lo usas como un collar será más práctico— dijo Albert— ¿me permites?— le quitó el reloj de las manos y, poniéndose de píe para después colocarse detrás de Candy; rodeó su cuello con la cadena y dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto. El reloj se deslizó rápidamente sobre el vestido de la joven. — ¿te gusta?

— ¡es bellísimo Albert! ¡Una verdadera joya!— dijo Candy emocionada— gracias.

—qué bueno que te gustara. Por cierto Candy…feliz cumpleaños— dijo cuando un camarero se acercaba a su mesa con una tarta de manzana.

— ¿cumpleaños? Pero… ¡es hoy! No puedo creerlo, lo había olvidado.

—pero yo no, y los chicos tampoco. ¿Te parece si después de la tarta vamos a tu camarote para que te entregue los obsequios que te envían?

— ¡Claro que sí!— respondió con una sonrisa de lado a lado— esta tarta se ve deliciosa…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas las personas que lograron llegar al final de este primer capítulo. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva aquí, así que este es mi primer fic que publico. Espero haya sido de su agrado y me acompañen en esta nueva historia. <em> _Como es el inicio de la historia quise poner la letra del opening del anime, ya que es una de mis partes favoritas de cada episodio._

_Atte. _ _Clío_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Una lámpara, un sombrero de explotador y una mochila de viajero. Candy miró sus regalos confundida; no esperaba joyas, las llaves de un automóvil o las escrituras de una casa, pero tampoco veía de qué podrían servir tales regalos que parecían ser perfectos para Albert. Solo hasta llegar a su destino comprendería que esos objetos podrían incluso salvarle la vida.

— ¿Qué te parecen?—preguntó Albert disimulando una sonrisa

—son...lindos.

—sí que lo son. Me gustaría tener una mochila así.

—Es tuya si la quieres—dijo Candy no muy convencida de usar esos regalos.

—No Candy, es tuya—tomó los tres regalos y puso el sombrero de explorador en la cabeza de Candy, hizo que tomara la lámpara y le dio la mochila para que la colocara sobre sus hombros. Al cargarla Candy sintió el peso. La mochila no estaba vacía. Dentro había tres cajas de regalo.

De Patty: un joyero en forma circular, por fuera estaba pintado de tal manera que parecía porcelana y el interior estaba forrado de terciopelo.

De Annie: un prendedor de plata con pequeñas piedras incrustadas, el broche tenía forma de C.

De Archie: un juego de aretes, un par de esmeraldas pequeñas. Perfectas para usarse cualquier día de la semana.

— ¡no puedo creerlo! Pensé que esos...los regalos...

—Noté que no te agradaron demasiado—dijo Albert—pero te serán útiles en los próximos meses.

—no me desagradaron, es solo que ninguno parecía ser un regalo de los chicos. Pero esto, esto tiene su nombre por todos lados. — al no estar ninguno de los tres chicos presentes Candy solo pudo agradecerle a Albert. Dejó las cosas sobre la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El abrazo tomó a Albert desprevenido, pero rodeó a Candy con sus brazos y besó su frente.

Quería mucho a la joven. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, cuando ambos eran unos niños sintió una gran simpatía por la niña de cabellos dorados. Años después, al volver a verla en aquella cascada y al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, sintió compasión y deseos de protegerla. Así lo hizo desde el momento en que fue adoptada e intentó, aun en la distancia, que Candy tuviera una vida feliz.

A pesar de sus intentos porque Candy fuera completamente feliz, Albert no pudo evitar que la joven conociera el dolor de la pérdida y el sufrimiento de un corazón roto.

—Gracias por todo Albert—dijo Candy en voz baja—has hecho tanto por mí, que no sé qué habría hecho todo este tiempo si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado.

—No digas eso Candy— murmuró Albert y permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos en completo silencio.

Días después al cumpleaños de Candy, Albert y ella lo dedicaron a disfrutar del viaje que estaban haciendo. Les encantaba ver el poderoso océano durante la mañana, así que siempre, después de desayunar daban un paseo por la cubierta y conversaban de todo, como lo habían hecho siempre.

En una de esas charlas, Candy supo los planes que Albert tenía para los negocios de la familia. Él sabía que al terminar la guerra, las cosas no serían fáciles para nadie. Volverían muchos soldados jóvenes y viejos dañados no solo física sino mentalmente. Por esto, uno de los proyectos del líder Ardley era asociarse con algunas organizaciones para brindar apoyo a los soldados que retornaran. Para dicho plan era imperativo no descuidar los negocios con los que la familia contaba. Este sector estaba cubierto por varios empresarios, también parte de la familia y algunos otros inversionistas.

—Me parece muy noble lo que harás— dijo Candy— será de gran ayuda para muchas personas.

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras— dijo Albert— una vez que regresemos a Estados Unidos y comience a trabajar, me gustaría que tú y Archie se involucren más en los negocios familiares.

—Aunque yo no sea una Ardley— murmuró

—Candy, eres parte mi familia. Lo has sido siempre— tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos— sé que nosotros no somos la mejor familia del mundo. Tú nos conoces bien a todos y tal vez no tenga derecho a pedirte que aceptes. No podría pedirte que nos ayudaras después de todo lo que mi familia te ha hecho.

—no digas eso Albert. Lo que ocurrió con Neil o con Elisa no se compara con todas las alegrías que tú, Archie, Stear y Anthony me dieron. Haré todo lo pueda para ayudar, lo prometo— afirmó Candy y continuaron con su paseo por el barco.

Los días transcurrían lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos viajeros se había aburrido o fastidiado del viaje. Una tarde, mientras tomaban un refrigerio Albert dijo:

—"No puedo decirles adónde vamos ni cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allí ni con qué objetivo, pero puedo asegurarles que es un lugar para conquistar gloria y saber". ¿Sabes quién dijo eso?— preguntó.

—Mmm, Napoleón—respondió Candy orgullosa de saberlo. Las clases de historia del Colegio en Londres habían servido de algo.

—Tienes razón—asintió Albert— en 1798 Napoleón llevó a un grupo de estudiosos en una expedición a Egipto sin decirles una sola palabra de lo que debían hacer. Independientemente de los fines políticos del emperador el viaje fue todo un éxito y un gran paso para la Historia.

—Y esto me lo dices porque...

—Por nada, solo lo recordé.

— Ajá, ¿por qué lo mencionaste? ¿Acaso eres Napoleón reencarnado?

— No, yo soy más alto que él— bromeó Albert

— Aunque ya que lo mencionas, has hecho algo muy parecido. Aún no me dices qué es lo que haremos allá, en Egipto. — dijo Candy.

Albert repitió las palabras del famoso emperador francés.

— Anda, déjate de misterios y dime de una buena vez

— Está bien. Tengo un amigo allá al que conocí hace unos años en Londres. Yo tengo algo que necesita y vine a entregárselo. —Explicó— Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Por qué no se lo envíe en lugar de hacer un viaje tan largo? Pero nunca he estado en Egipto, así que decidí venir y como muchas veces hablamos de hacer un viaje juntos creí que esta era una buena idea. — explicó Albert sin ninguna interrupción por parte de Candy.

— ¿Y qué es eso que tú tienes que necesita tu amigo?

— Una reliquia. Él me la confió en Londres y dijo que si algún día la necesitaba debía entregársela.

— Una reliquia...— repitió Candy— ¿algo así como un tesoro?

— Sí

— ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?

— Rick, ya lo conocerás, es un buen tipo

— ¿Lo veremos en El Cairo?— preguntó Candy sabiendo que ese era el lugar donde atracaría el barco.

— No estoy seguro— dijo Albert y no añadió nada más, aun cuando Candy le hizo más y más preguntas.

Cuando se dieron las buenas noches, horas más tarde, Candy concluyó que si Albert había citado a Napoleón en el viaje que era un misterio para todos aquellos expertos en 1798, su viaje también estaría lleno de misterios. ¿De qué clase de reliquia hablaba? y ¿para qué la necesitaba su amigo?

El día tan esperado para todos los pasajeros había llegado. En un par de horas todos podrían bajar del barco, después de tan largo viaje, y dedicarse a las actividades que cada pasajero había planeado.

Candy había empacado sus cosas desde la noche anterior. En la maleta con la que había salido de Nueva York iba toda su ropa. En la mochila que Albert le había dado había metido el sombrero, la linterna, su equipo de enfermera y sus documentos legales.

Salió del camarote con su maleta y mochila y se topó con Albert. Él también llevaba su equipaje listo.

— ¿Lista para bajar?— preguntó Albert a la joven que veía como las personas en tierra firme se aglomeraban para observar el barco que llegaba y la gente que de él bajaba.

—Claro—asintió comenzando a descender por el camino que indicaba uno de los encargados de que no hubiera algún incidente al momento del descenso de pasajeros.

Albert se colocó delante de ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla en el camino.

Una vez abajo Albert comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre las personas. Al parecer esperaba encontrar a alguien conocido.

— ¿A quién buscas?—preguntó Candy una vez que estuvieron seguros de los empujones de la gente.

—no lo sé—respondió sin dejar de buscar—se suponía que alguien estaría aquí. Ven, caminemos hacia allá—señaló hacia su derecha y emprendieron el camino.

El sol era abrasador y Candy no estaba acostumbrada a tales temperaturas así que sacó de la mochila que había recibido como regalo el sombrero de viajero y se lo puso. Albert observó su maniobra y sonrió. Sus regalos ya comenzaban a ser útiles. Él hizo lo mismo, de la mochila que llevaba al hombro sacó sus características gafas de sol y se las puso.

En ese momento un joven de no más de veinte años, tez morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros llenos de vida se detuvo frente a los recién llegados.

— ¿Albert?—preguntó el joven

—Isaac, ¿cierto?

—así es. Rick me envió por ustedes. —dijo tendiéndole la mano a Albert.

— ¡perfecto! Candy, él es Isaac. Es un amigo de Rick, la persona de la que te hablé.

—mucho gusto señorita—saludó el muchacho en un perfecto inglés.

—El gusto es mío—sonrío Candy estrechando la mano del joven.

—si son tan amables de seguirme, los llevaré al hotel.

Albert e Isaac se encargaron de cargar las maletas de los dos Ardley y, colocando en medio de ambos a Candy para evitar que las personas la empujaran, comenzaron a caminar hacia un automóvil, un Cadillac Type 51.

— ¡Vaya auto!— exclamó Albert apenas lo vio.

—De lujo, con un motor V8—dijo Isaac mirando también el automóvil con fascinación.

Candy miró a los dos hombres y notó como estos habían cambiado sus semblantes y contemplaban en vehículo. Ellos siguieron hablando en una lengua en la que Candy no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por comprender.

Con la aparición de los automóviles nuevos y mejores, los hombres de todo el mundo comenzaron a compartir un tema de conversación que nunca les aburría. Y por supuesto era un tema que a pocas mujeres interesaba.

—Tiene el volante del lado izquierdo—dijo Candy con la intención de que este fuera un comentario sarcástico.

– ¡Muy buena observación Candy!—sonrío Albert— este modelo es el primero en hacerlo. Como te habrás dado cuenta el resto de los automóviles lo tienen colocado del lado derecho.

—Seguramente la competencia de Cadillac no tardará en copiar la idea—argumentó Isaac y la charla entre hombres continuó dejando a Candy dándose de topes contra la pared (al menos en su imaginación)

Mientras charlaban el equipaje fue acomodado en el auto y pronto los tres estuvieron listos para dejar el puerto.

Algunas cosas en las que Candy prestó atención, se enteró que el auto no pertenecía ni a Isaac ni a Rick, el amigo de Albert. Sino que era propiedad de un hombre norteamericano que vivía en El Cairo a unos cuantos metros del hotel en que Candy y Albert se hospedarían. El norteamericano era amigo de Isaac y de vez en cuando le prestaba el vehículo para andar en la ciudad.

—Este es el hotel—señaló Isaac una construcción después de varios minutos de conducir.

El hotel se encontraba en una esquina. La planta baja y dos pisos más eran todo el lugar. Cada habitación de los pisos superiores poseía dos ventanas, una con balcón y otra no. La fachada tenía un estilo inglés, señal de quiénes eran los dueños del lugar.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron del automóvil y entraron al lugar.

Las paredes de la recepción, y del resto del hotel, eran de madera tallada finamente. A la izquierda estaba una sala en la que varias personas charlaban amenamente. En todas las paredes había cuadros, pero el más grande era una pintura del rey Jorge V.

Albert y Candy permanecieron ahí mientras Isaac hacia los arreglos para que estos pudieran subir a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué te parece todo?—preguntó Albert

—Hasta ahora todo está perfecto—respondió Candy— no creí que fueras aficionado a los autos.

Albert sonrió y Candy juraría haber visto un tono rojizo en su rostro.

—Había leído sobre el automóvil hace unos meses—fue la respuesta que dio.

—seguramente...

Isaac se les acercó en ese momento, les dio las llaves de sus habitaciones y les indicó el camino pidiéndoles que se adelantaran y diciéndoles que él se encargaría de que les llevaran su equipaje.

Albert asintió y ofreció una vez más su brazo a Candy para caminar hacia un largo pasillo, donde al final los esperaba una escalera imperial. A cada lado reposaba una fina lámpara mientras que los peldaños estaban cubiertos por una alfombra de color rojo con las orillas doradas.

—Albert, este hotel es muy elegante—dijo Candy por lo bajo mientras subían.

—lo sé. Pero quería que descansáramos en un lugar así. Para todo lo que haremos aquí vale la pena. —Respondió Albert— ¿acaso no te gusta? ¿Prefieres que busquemos otro lugar?

— ¡no! Es precioso. Solo que no creo que en tus anteriores viajes hayas buscado tantas comodidades.

—tienes razón.

—y no quiero que vayas a cambiar tus técnicas de viaje solo porque vengo contigo.

—No te inquietes por eso—la tranquilizó— créeme, el viaje no será tan cómodo como te imaginas. Tenemos que ver a Rick y él no está en un lugar como este.

— ¿Vive en una pirámide?—bromeó Candy

—sí, de hecho afuera de una— respondió Albert y Candy se detuvo súbitamente—quería esperar hasta la noche para decírtelo pero Rick es arqueólogo, experto en Egiptología y está trabajando en una expedición y...vinimos a eso.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — preguntó Candy emocionada. Su rostro había cambiado por completo; sus ojos verdes se habían iluminado y la sangre había subido a sus mejillas— pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Dijo— ¿sabes lo contentos que se habrían puesto los niños si les hubiera dicho a dónde íbamos?

— pensé que no ibas a querer venir.

— ¡oh Albert! ¡Qué poco me conoces! — Rio Candy— pero no importa. Lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí. Dime, ¿cuándo veremos a tu amigo?, ¿dónde?

—Todavía no— contestó Albert— hay aquí varios lugares que quiero que visitemos. Isaac será nuestro guía. Saldremos por la mañana, ¿te parece bien? — preguntó cuando habían llegado al segundo piso, donde estaban sus habitaciones.

— ¡perfecto! ¡Tengo que enviar una carta al hogar para contarles!

—hazlo. La dejaremos mañana en la oficina de correos.

—señor, llego un mensaje de Isaac. Sus amigos llegaron ya— dijo un muchacho de unos quince años a un hombre alto, piel blanca y ojos azules que en ese momento revisaba sus notas.

— ¡al fin! ¿Sabes ya cuándo vendrán?

—según entendí en dos o tres días más. Su amigo quiere conocer el lugar primero, Isaac dice que viene von una joven muy guapa.

— ¡vamos no piensen en eso! Tenemos mucho que hacer— dijo el hombre— gracias por traer el recado. Iré a darle la noticia a mi hermana.

El joven no era otro que Rick. El líder de la expedición de la que Albert había hablado. Su campamento se encontraba a unas horas de El Cairo, al pie de una pirámide en la que llevaban ya varios meses buscando la entrada a una de las bóvedas principales de la milenaria construcción. Cuando habían dado ya con la puerta que conducía a la bóveda se dieron cuenta que esta estaba sellada. La cerradura tenía la forma de una estrella de ocho picos. Forma que se le hizo familiar al arqueólogo y a su equipo.

—El momento llegó—dijo el joven a su hermana— le enviaré una carta a Albert para que venga y me dé la llave.

— ¿crees que podrá venir?

—Debemos intentarlo— respondió el joven.

Meses después sus planes se veían cristalizados. Su amigo Albert había llegado finalmente a Egipto. Si la suerte les favorecía, juntos harían un gran descubrimiento histórico.

* * *

><p>Hola a todas. Estoy muy emocionada y realmente sorprendida, no esperaba tan lindas palabras en el primer capítulo del fic. Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y sus buenos deseos para este nuevo año. Les deseo lo mejor y espero que las recientes fiestas hayan estado llenas de alegría.<p>

Gracias a todas las lectoras que dejaron un comentario y las que agregaron ya esta locura a su lista de alertas. Espero les agrade este capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Atte.

Clio


End file.
